Night Strikes
by AmaraDevil666
Summary: a story about a young warrior who has to find her place with her mate somewhere
1. Prologue

A yowl sounded in the night. In the Thunderclan camp there were many warriors pacing around the clearing. Another yowl sounded from the nursery. Blossompool laid on her side with two kits in the curve of her belly. One black she-cat and a brown tom who is not moving. Blossompool meowed, "Is he alright?". Flowerfoot said, "No i'm sorry Blossompool he's dead." Then Blossompool let out a loud yowl. Flowerfoot padded out into the clearing. Stoneheart rushed towards her. Stoneheart said, "Are my kits okay?" Flowerfoot mewed, "yes except for the tom he's dead". Stoneheart rushed into nursery and saw Blossompool curled around a black she-cat. Stoneheart said, What should we name her? Blossompool mewed, Nightkit after her black pelt and the dark night she was born. Nightkit mewled.


	2. Chapter 1

Keep following the story I will keep writing

Nightkit sat up straight waiting to find out who her mentor is. Snowfur moved closer to Nightkit. Nightkit thought _I hope Snowfur is my mentor_. Squirrelstar summoned the clan. Squirrelstar called Nightkit forward From this moment on until this kit gets her warrior name she will be known as Nightpaw. Snowfur you will be mentor to Nightpaw I hope you will pass on your stealth and speed to Nightpaw. Nightpaw padded up to Snowfur and they touched noses. Snowfur said, Nightpaw are you ready to see the borders. Nightpaw bounced up and down, Yes! Snowfur led the way out of the camp. Nightpaw followed. Snowfur showed her the borders. Nightpaw listened to every rule and thing her mentor said. Snowfur said, Nightpaw go get yourself some fresh-kill and rest we will start training at dawn. Nightpaw finished her meal and padded to the apprentices den. Sunpaw was sleeping and Lightningpaw was looking at her with a weird look on his face. Lightningpaw and Sunpaw were 1 moon older than her. Nightpaw settled into a nest next to Lightningpaw. Who immediately moved closer to her. She was awoken by Lightningpaw prodding her. She walked out to Snowfur and they went to the training hollow and did fighting and defensive moves. Then they did some hunting tactics. Snowfur meowed, Nightpaw go out hunting and bring back 3 pieces of prey to camp. I know that is going to be hard but you are swift and stealthy. Nightpaw nodded. Nightpaw stalked 2 mice and caught both of them with a swift bite to the neck. She saw a fluffy squirrel nibbling on a nut. Nightpaw crept up downwind of the squirrel and pounced and bit it in the neck. Nightpaw grabbed her mice by the tails and the squirrel by the tail as well. Nightpaw wobbled into the camp and everyone turned around at her and gasped. Snowfur ran towards Nightpaw saying, Good job get some rest. Nightpaw was going to grab one of her mice than Lightningpaw called her over to share his vole. Nightpaw fell asleep that night with Lightningpaw right next to her.

4 moons later…

Squirrelstar called the clan together. Nightpaw looked at her expectantly. Nightpaw was called forward. Squirrelstar said, Do you promise to protect the clan with all of your might. Nightpaw said confidently, I do. Then by starclan you will know be known as Nightwhisker for your stealth. Lightningtail yowled her name the loudest. Nightwhisker went to her place for her vigil. She stood there the whole night listening to every sound in the forest. Squirrelstar came out and said, You may go rest now. She walked into the warriors den and looked for Lightningtail she saw him arranging a nest with feathers. She padded up to him and said, Is that for me? Lightningtail nodded. She got into the nest and laid down and fell asleep.

Sorry for the long first chapter please review and give me names for cats in other clans there will be a good amount of time skips in the first 10 chapters till we get to the main point


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry if this was an unexpected turn of events

Nightwhisker woke up and went out on the dawn patrol. When she padded back into camp Lightningtail ran up to her. He said, Nightwhisker will you be my mate? NIghtwhisker purred, Yes!  
Then Nightwhisker said, Ummm Lightningtail. Lightningtail meowed, What? Nightwhisker said, I am expecting kits! Lightning tail wrapped his tail around Nightwhisker and purred, I will keep both you and our kits safe.

2 moons later….

Nightwhisker woke up in the night after having a weird dream. Careful not to disturb Lightningtail and the other warriors she slipped out of the den. She went to the medicine cats den where she found Featherpelt the medicine cat asleep and her sister Lightkit who was just apprenticed to Featherpelt. Lightkit mewed, What is wrong Nightwhisker? Nightwhisker mewed, i had a dream Featherpelt should be told about. Featherpelt said, I am awake tell me outside the camp. They padded out of camp and found a tree to sit down by. Nightwhisker began telling Featherpelt about her dream, I was padding through the forest and then Sunpelt appeared and said Your path lies outside what you know. Featherpelt said, Starclan has told me they had an omen for you. Follow you heart is all i can say and follow the path wherever it leads you.

I hope you enjoyed i would like to shout a friend of mine who will be continuing to help me with the story and art. She has not as of when i am writing this made an account but her name will be Littlewhisker or Flamethrower Plz give me names for Nightwhisker's kits i will need a lot of names of warriors too. Thanks for reading I am going to stop talking now. 


	4. Chapter 3

I know this was put out fast but it is because I have so many ideas. Now onto the story!

Nightwhisker was awoken by Lightningtail gently prodding her. Nightwhisker said, "I am up." Lightningtail meowed, " You are on the dawn patrol remember?" Nightwhisker got up, "say that first." NIghtwhisker ran out of the den and joined the patrol as they were leaving. They went along the Riverclan and WindClan border. When Nightwhisker padded into camp she went to find Lightningtail and when she found him she lead him out of camp to the tree where she had told Featherpelt about her dream. Lightningtail asked, "Whats up?" NIghtwhisker began telling him about her dream, I had a dream last night I was padding through the forest and Sunpelt appeared and told me "Your path lies outside what you know." Lightningtail said, "What does that mean?" Nightwhisker said, "I think it means I have to travel outside the clans. I also told Featherpelt about it and what i think it means. He had a message from Starclan, "Follow your heart and the path that lies ahead." I have told Squirrelstar that I will leave the clan for a few moons to find my path and she said, "Let Starclan guide you but don't go alone." I want you to come with me." Lightningtail meowed, "Ok but you are heavy with kits. When are we leaving?" Nightwhisker said," Squirrelstar will speak to Sleetstar tonight at the gathering to see if I can stay at Riverclan camp for a moon so I can see if my path leads me to another clan." Lightningtail said, "Ok go get some rest." Nightwhisker padded into the warriors den and curled up in her nest.

At the Gathering….

The leaders started the gathering, Gorsestar spoke first then Silverstar of shadowclan, and next Squirrelstar began speaking, "Thunderclan is thriving and we have a new litter of kits born to Poppyleaf and I humbly ask Sleetstar if two of my warriors who starclan has sent an omen to can stay in his camp." Sleetstar responded, "If starclan have spoken to the warriors then they may stay in my camp." Squirrelstar said, "Thank you for your word my warriors will hunt for themselves if you wish them to help they will." Then the leaders dismissed the clans and Squirrelstar led Nightwhisker and Lightningtail to Sleetstar. She said, "These are the 2 warriors NIghtwhisker and Lightningtail." Sleetstar said, "NIghtwhisker is heavy with kits. Are they sure they want to do this." Squirrelstar responded, "Yes they told me before the gathering." Sleetstar said, "ok lets go." NIghtwhisker and Lightningtail followed Sleetstar.

Thanks for the people who have offered help and suggestions. The person who helped me last chapter has made an account and it is Littlewhisker123 See ya in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

Ok i got a review on the last chapter and here is my full answer

Littlewhisker123- Her destiny is unclear but it is not hard to see

OK so enough of this boring stuff lets get right into the story

Nightwhisker padding around the Riverclan camp, When Mossfur came up to her with her kits right behind her. Mossfur said, "Nightwhisker i know you are not a riverclan cat but can you watch my kits they are old enough for me to go out on one patrol?" Nightwhisker said, "Sure your kits are wonderful they bring me fresh-kill when i am sleeping in my nest." Mossfur meowed, "thanks!" Mossfur went to the hunting patrol that was leaving. Lightningtail was in that patrol as well. Nightwhisker said, "Ok Streamkit and Stormkit what do you want to do?" They both said a game of moss ball. Nightwhisker nodded, "Ok go get some moss out of my nest." They ran into the nursery and came out with moss covering them. NIghtwhisker cleaned it off them and rolled the moss into little balls. Streamkit and Stormkit came forward and each picked a little balls of moss. NIghtwhisker said, "OK i am going to turn around and try to dodge your moss while you throw it at me." Streamkit and Stormkit said in unison, "We won't throw to fast." NIghtwhisker nodded, "i know." NIghtwhisker and the kits kept playing until the kits were asleep on their paws. Nightwhisker gently led them back into the nursery and they curled up in their nest i went to my nest which had feathers in from Swallowpelt who went out on the dawn patrol even though she is expecting kits. Lightningtail padded into the nursery with a juicy trout. Nightwhisker purred, "Did you catch it yourself?" LIghtningtail nodded, "Sleetstar taught me, He also said that your father is not Stoneheart." NIghtwhisker said, "How would he know?" Lightningtail said, "He said he was your father cause when he was deputy he spent nights by the river with Blossompool." Nightwhisker meowed, "Thats why i feel relaxed by the river its so calming. Swallowpelt even taught me how to fish i caught a small trout and gave it to Streamkit and Stormkit." LIghtningtail settled down next to Nightwhisker and they shared the trout. NIghtwhisker curled up in her nest and said to Lightningtail, "I think I know what the omen means, I think I have found my place."

Thanks for everyone's support in this story I hope people figure out Her destiny it has something to do with Riverclan as it says in this chapter See you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

Ok guys I know this hasn't been updated for a while but here is this chapter

There was a loud yowl from the nursery. Berrytail soothed Nightwhisker saying, "It won't be long." Swallowpelt licked Nightwhiskers ears saying, "Ok the time is now let your body do what it is meant to." Nightwhisker yowled and a little kit slid out. Berrytail said, "Its a she-kit" and nipped the sac and licked the kit fiercely till it let out a loud mewling. Berrytail picked up the kit and put it in the curve of Nightwhisker's belly. He then walked out to tell Lightningtail. Lightningtail came up to him and Berrytail nodded. Lightningtail rushed into the nursery and went and sat down beside Nightwhisker and his little she-kit.

The next morning…

Lightningtail said, "Nightwhisker what should we name the kit?" Nightwhisker said, "Dovekit because she is like a gray little dove." Lightningtail said, "That is a great name."

Sorry for short chapter I wanted to update it so I could get the rest planned out without worrying that the small amount of people who read this would get tired of waiting.


	7. UPDATE NOTE

Night Strikes i will be taking a break on this story to do another story in the meantime while i get back on track with my stuff


End file.
